Quand un rendez vous change leur vie
by Kyoko Malfoy
Summary: Harry aime Drago & Drago aime Harry. Malgré tout, c'est chacun dans son coin. Il faut qu'un simple binôme et un petit mot les rapproche. Après, un rendez-vous et l'alcool les aidera. O-S. DragoxHarry


Quand une rencontre entre 2 adolescents change toute leur vie.

[Pov of Harry Potter.]

Premier jour de la semaine et je commence par quoi ? Bravo, double cours de potions avec les Serpentard et leur, comme qui dirait, chef j'ai nommé le grand Drago-plus-modeste-et-hautain-que-moi-tu-meurs-Malfoy. Génial hein pour commencer l'année. Surtout si tu es gay et que tu es fou amoureux de la personne la plus narcissique de Poudlard et que la personne en question n'a qu'une seule envie, voir le Survivant mort et enterré. Tss, je vais tuer Malfoy Senior pour avoir procréé un gosse aussi chiant. J'arrive donc, comme a mon habitude en retard au cours de ce cher batard graisseux, Severus Snape. Je frappe gentiment à la porte qui s'ouvre rapidement.

« Monsieur Potter, fit mon cher et tendre professeur d'une voix doucereuse, encore en retard ?

- Oui professeur, répondis-je, je ...

- Je me fiche que vous soyez désolé Potter. 20 points en moins à Griffondor pour être arrivé en retard. Allez-vous assoir aux côtés de Monsieur Malfoy pour travailler en binôme avec celui-ci.

- Mais Professeur, répondis-je avec en écho la voix de Malfoy, pas à côté de lui quand même ?

- Et sans rechigner Monsieur Potter, je vous fais une faveur là. Peut-être que pour une fois, vous serez compétant et aurez une autre note qu'un troll. Alors dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre place. »

Yeaah, en plus de me taper Snape en première heure, j'me tape Malfoy. J'vais mourir par Merlin. Mais enfin, je rejoins donc ma place en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch pour éviter que Snape me retire encore des points.

« Potter, tu ne touches à rien compris ? me dit Malfoy de sa voix la plus hautaine possible accompagné d'un regard noir, je ne tiens pas à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel voir un Troll en potion tu m'as bien compris Petit Pote Potter ?

- Ouais, j'ai compris Malfoy, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Très bien, maintenant tu restes là, j'vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour la potion. »

Je vois Malfoy regarder ce dont il a besoin et partir chercher le tout pendant que moi, je m'installe correctement a mon bureau. Pendant toute l'heure du cours, je regardais avec attention ses mains s'affairer a leur tâche et a l'admirer.

« Potter, t'en as pas marre de me regarder ? Je sais que j'suis magnifique mais bon, je ne me rabaisse pas à ce qu'une personne de ton rang me regarde. U.u

- C'est sa ou je m'en mêle, tu préfère quoi la fouine ?

- Potter .. Si tu touches à quoi que ce soit, tu te recevras un impardonnable en moins de temps qu'il me faut pour dire quidditch. Tu as compris ?

Si seulement tu pouvais me voir comme moi je te vois. Le seul point négatif à ta personne et que t'es hautain a un point pas possible. Mais malgré cela je suis fou amoureux de ce gars et ce depuis ma 3ème année, donc depuis 4 ans vu que l'on est rentrés en 7ème année. L'heure se termine. Malfoy replis une fiole de potion et va la déposer sur le bureau alors que je sors de la salle de classe. Je pars en cours de botanique alors que Ron et Hermione me rejoignent.

« Harry ! cria Hermione. Comment cela ce fait que Snape t'ai mis en binôme avec Malfoy ? :o

- Bhaa. J'en sais rien Mione !

- Ho pauvre vieux. Je te plains. T'es tombé sur le pire Serpentard possible là.

- Merci Ron ... C'est sympathique de ta part de me rabaisser encore plus au possible ! Lui répondis-je, les laissant derrière moi, soupirant »

Je partis en cours, rallant sur mes meilleurs amis. Dans un sens, même Malfoy est mieux. Lui au moins n'as pas pitié de moi. Je soupire et rentra en classe, cours toujours commun aux serpents.

[POV of Draco Malfoy.]

Malfoy, t'es un pauvre con, tu le sais sa ? Tu ne pouvais pas être un temps soit peut gentil avec Potter non ? Pourtant tu l'aime cet espèce d'imbécile de griffondor non ? Je soupire. Comment vais-je faire ? Jamais je n'oserais lui dire. Oh par Salazar. Tant pis, je mourrais seul. Ou encore marié à Pansy Parkinson. Oh non pas a Pansy x_x. Bon ... on a quoi maintenant ? Haaa Botanique u.u'. Point positif, j'pourrais regarder Har ... Potter pendant le cours. Je vais donc m'installer a ma place habituelle, Blaise Zabini à mes côtés. Mme Chourave commence à peine son cours et je m'ennuie déjà. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder en direction d'Harry ... Depuis quand j'l'appelle Harry moi ? Oo'. Pas grave, personne ne m'entends de toute façon. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux ébène désordonnés jusque dans sa nuque et ses quelques mèches rebelles retombant dans ses yeux, yeux d'une couleur émeraude presqu'un improbable, si expressifs et rieurs contrairement a mes orbes gris orage si inexpressifs. Son visage orné de ses horribles lunettes que je me plairais tellement a enlever. Mais par merlin Drago soit un temps soit peu courageux et je ne sais pas moi ... invite le ? A ce moment, un papier tomba sur mon bureau, je relevai la tête et vit Harry me regarder et détourner les yeux aussitôt. Je déplie le papier.

« Ce soir, après le dîner, salle sur demande. Je t'attendrais. HP »

Harry me donne rendez-vous ? O.o'

« Dray ?, m'interroge mon meilleur ami. Tout va bien ? C'est quoi ce morceau de papier que tu es entrain de glisser dans ta poche ?

- Blaise tais-toi un peu. Oui je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter de mon humble et charmante personne. Et rien en ce « morceau de papier » ne te concerne.

- Dray, toujours aussi modeste, réponds-t-il en soupirant, si tu arrêtais peut-être qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts s'intéresserait encore plus à toi !

- Blaise, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et puis de qui parles-tu ?

- Harry Potter, Dray, Harry Potter. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, cela reviendrait à me mentir. Cela fait une heure que tu le reluques.

- Tu m'énerve !

- C'est le but, dit-il en riant. »

Je soupire. Comment ce mec peut-il ce rendre compte de chose pareilles en si peu de temps ? C'est pas possible, il devine tout. Le cours se termine, j'attrape mes affaires et part a la grande salle pour moi manger. En cours de route, je croise Harry, seul. Passant à ses côtés, je lui murmure : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux Potter. Mais je serais là, après le dîner à la salle sur demande. » Auquel il répondit un simple : « Merci ». Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut me voir. J'verrais bien ce soir.

[Pov of Omniscient.]

Malgré qu'ils soient chacun de leur côté, les deux jeunes ont les mêmes réactions. Chacun ce demandant comment il réagirait en cette soirée, ce qu'ils diraient et ce qu'ils feraient. Surtout comment ils feraient pour ne pas se ridiculiser en avouant piteusement son amour, qu'ils pensent chacun inavouable et à sens unique.

Le temps avance, la journée aussi. Les cours se finissent. Harry décide d'aller préparer ses affaires pour ce changer alors que Drago part réviser, pensant que cela leur changerais les idées. Drago, plus dans la lune qu'autre chose, décida de faire de même. Un peu plus d'attention sur son look ne lui ferait pas de mal. De plus, on est vendredi soir, ils pourront profiter de leur soirée. Harry opta pour une chemise en soie de la couleur de ses yeux et pour un pantalon en cuir noir retenu grâce à une ceinture blanche avec une boucle en forme de serpent, il choisit de mettre ses bottes en peau de dragon et ses lunettes d'aviateur reposant sur sa tête. Pendant qu'Harry partit prendre sa douche, Drago était en plein dilemme cornélien ou racinien, chacun voit sa a sa façon. Si ses amis étaient là, ils seraient encore en train de se moquer de lui, là l'avantage des chambres de préfets. Drago était entouré de piles de vêtements. Il finit par opter pour une chemise blanche et un jeans moulant noir rentré dans ses bottes blanches à boucles argent. Son pantalon retenu d'une ceinture vert émeraude à boucle argent.

« Autant me changer maintenant, pensa Drago. Cela m'évitera d'arriver en retard. »

Sous ses pensées constructives Drago partit dans sa salle de bain de préfet prendre « une bonne douche chaude ».

Harry quant a lui se débattait avec ses cheveux pour qu'ils aient un temps soit peut de forme. Armé de son pot de gel, il décida de donner a ses cheveux un aspect « je viens d'avoir la plus grosse baise de ma vie » tout en essayant que sa reste sombre. Après cette tentative réussie (Oh miiracle), il se changea et quand il fut près, partit dans la grande salle prendre son dîner, alors que Drago au même moment finissait de se préparer pour lui aussi, rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle du château de Poudlard. Comme part hasard (NDA : Et oui le hasard fait bien les choses ^^'), ils arrivèrent en même temps devant les portes de la Grande Salle. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils ouvrirent les portes et rentrèrent simultanément, retenant l'attention de touts les habitants de Poudlard. Tous furent étonnés de voir les deux Princes rentrer ensemble, sans s'envoyer de piques à la figure, mais aussi de voir Harry débarrassé de ses vieilles loques trop grandes et habillé comme une icône de mode se demandant pour qui le survivant avait sorti sa belle toilette.

« Potter, j'ai omis de te dire ... que tu es magnifique.

- Merci Malfoy, répondit-il d'une petite voix, rosissant tendrement à la remarque. Toi aussi tu sais.

- Merci :). »

Ils partirent chacun à leur table sous le regard attentif des autres élèves. Harry s'assis face à sa meilleure amie.

« Harry ? Que faisais-tu avec Malfoy ?, le questionna Hermione.

- Surtout que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous disputer, continua Ron.

- Rien du tout. On s'est juste croisé à la porte et je n'avais pas envie de lui chercher des poux aujourd'hui.

- Harry ?

- Quoi Hermione ?, répondit-il, soupirant.

- D'où viennent ses vêtements hors de prix que je n'ai jamais vu nulle part dans tes affaires ou même sur toi ?

- Ils viennent de mes affaires Hermione.

- Depuis quand tu t'habille comme ... Malfoy ? Dit Ron, crachant presque le nom de mon amour secret.

- Depuis que j'ai accès à mon coffre, que je ne suis plus obligé de vivre chez mon oncle, ma tante et leur progéniture dégoulinante de graisse et que j'ai eu du temps pour aller faire des emplettes dans des magasins chics. Cela dérange-t-il quelqu'un que je puisse pour une fois mettre mon corps en valeur ?

- Non personne Harry.

- Et tant qu'on est dans les révélations ... Ginny ?

- Oui mon Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas TON Harry, ni rien dans se genre. Je ne le serais jamais, va falloir t'y faire.

- HARRY, s'indigna Hermione, tu la faire pleurer !

- Mais sa je m'en contrefiche ! Y a qu'elle qui savait mais qui continuait à me tourner autour.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, dit Ron.

- Evidemment ... Je suis gay Ronald Weasley, voilà pourquoi ! répondit-je a mon surement ex meilleur ami en haussant légèrement la voix.

- QUOI ?, cria-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU N'AS RIEN DANS LE CERVEAU. QUELLE IDEE DE FAIRE TON COMING-OUT ICI !, Cria pour tout le monde Hermione.

- Merci de ta discrétion Hermy'. Comme ça tout le monde est au courant ! »

[Pov of Harry Potter.]

Pxtain, quelle cruche celle-là. Je me lève et sors de la grande salle avec une prestance que je ne me connaissais pas. La tête haute, ne baissant surement pas le regard pour ses demi-portions. J'crois qu'a force d'observer Drago, j'attrape ses tics. Enfin ... Je monte directement dans la salle sur demande, j'préfère encore l'attendre ici pendant des heures que de devoir faire face a ses abrutis. Arrivé devant cette salle magique, je passe 3 fois devant la porte et y rentre. Je me rends compte de la beauté de cette pièce. On dirais en quelques sorte la salle commune de griffondor dans des tons biens plus ... Serpendariens ... Je crois qu'en aillant pensé a un endroit calme, beau et reposant j'ai reproduit la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Potter ? Comment à tu réussi à reproduire ma salle commune aussi bien ? »

Ha bha oui, je devais avoir raison.

« Bah ... Tu vois Malfoy, j'en sais strictement rien. J'ai juste pensé a un endroit calme, beau et reposant, je suis tombé là-dessus.

- Et depuis quand le vert et argent est reposant pour toi ?

- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais du accepter ta main en première année et que j'aurais du écouter le choixpeau et aller a Serpentard, répondit-je d'une toute petite voix a peine compréhensible. Après m'être retourné vers lui, je remarquai son expression. Il était étonné, c'est le cas de le dire. Pour qu'un serpentard, heu non surtout pour qu'un Malfoy soit bouche bée devant moi et qu'il montre ses sentiments c'est qu'ils doivent être énormes non ?

« Bref, Malfoy, ferme la bouche, ton nez va tomber dedans.

- J't'emmerde Potter, répondit-il après avoir refermé la bouche. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir au fait ?

- Bah en fait ... j'dois t'avouer que je viens de me rendre compte que les personnes que je croyais être mes amis, sont en fait des hypocrites.

- Ca c'est normal c'est des Griffondor.

- Malfoy, répondit-je méchamment.

- Oups, continue.

- Et qu'a force de les écouter, je suis passé au dessus d'une amitié avec des personnes au caractère différentes mais bien plus ... amicales à mon gout.

- Et qui sont ses personnes ?

- Vous ...

- Nous ?

- Ouais, les Serpy quoi ...

- Ohh ... que sous entends-tu par là ?

- Que j'aimerais être ton ami, répondit-je en baissant la tête. »

Mais aussi ton amant. Heu non, sa il n'a pas à le savoir ... J'attends sa réaction puis vois sa main se tendre vers moi, en même temps que sa réponse.

« Moi aussi tu sais ...

- Ha ouais ?

- Oui. »

Je lui serai donc la main, un grand sourire affiché aux lèvres.

« J'aimerais bien mieux te connaitre Malfoy.

- Drago ... Appelle moi Drago. Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien.»

[Pov of Drago Malfoy.]

Haaaaaa. 1er Bon point, Harry est devenu mon ami. 2ème bon point, il veut mieux me connaître & moi aussi donc ... :D

« D'accord Drago. Viens, on va s'assoir. »

Je m'assieds face à lui, une simple table nous sépare. Table où il y a ... alcool a volonté bien sur :). Je le regarde, il est vraiment beau.

« On dirais que tu as lâché tes vieilles loques pour t'habiller dignement. Ce qui te va bien mieux.

- Oui, j'en avais marre de porter les affaires trop grande de mon cousin.

- Et t'as donc refait ta garde-robe.

- Exact. Pendant les vacances, a ma majorité. C'est pour sa que je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione. Ils m'ont dis que j'habillais comme toi ... Et ils ont pris sa comme un affront.

- Et c'est comme sa que t'en es venu à avouer que t'es gay ?

- Ouais, j'ai dis à Ginny, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Puis façon, les roux ce n'est pas trop mon style. J'éclate de rire. Je l'imagine bien lui dire sa à la Belette fille. Ca devait être beau. Et j'imagine la tête à ce cher Ronald Weasley. Ho oui.

« Tu t'imagine leur tête hein ?

- Exactement, dis-je, rigolant toujours. Surtout qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Ouais. Tu as surement du bien te moquer en sachant que le survivant est gay hein ?

- Moi ? Ho non. Bah, tu sais, autant te prévenir toute suite, j'suis autant gay que Weslaid est hétéro et fol amoureux de Dent-de-lapin.

- Je ne savais pas, répondit-il, excuse moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Je décidai de le briser en lui proposant un petit « jeu » qui nous permettrait de nous connaître un peu mieux.

« Harry ? Et si on se posait chacun a son tour une question ? Histoire de se connaître mieux.

- Oh oui. Vas-y, commence ! »

On se posa toute sorte de questions plus débiles les unes que les autres, mais au moins cela nous permet de tout savoir de l'autre. Bien qu'a force de le regarder je commence à tout connaître de lui. En même temps, les bouteilles d'alcools se vidaient plus vite que l'éclair. Chacun de nous avons assez bu que pour être ... joyeux. Tout allais bien jusqu'au moment ou je me décidai enfin.

« Dis Harry ? T'es amoureux ? »

Je le vois alors tout à coup blêmir et puis rougir tout aussi vite. Oula, t'as tapé en plein dans le mile mon pote. Il me fait un léger signe de la tête positif. Merde, et si ce n'est pas moi je fais quoi ? Je commence à voir rouge, non non je ne suis pas jaloux. J'essaye au maximum de rester impassible.

« Et qui a la grande chance d'avoir volé le cœur du Survivant ?

- Humph ... Quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera surement jamais.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne te lâcherai de toute façon pas tant que je ne saurais pas.

- Humph ... Toi, répondit-il d'une voix tellement basse que je ne compris pas.

- Quoi ?

- JeSuisAmoureuxDeToiDrago, dit-il d'une façon incompréhensible, devenant rouge écrevisse.

- J'ai toujours rien compris.

- Je suis Amoureux de ... Toi ... Mais je sais, toi tu ne m'aimes pas et je viens de gâcher mes chances d'être ami avec toi»

Je le vois rougir, baisser la tête et se relever pour se diriger vers la porte en voyant que je ne réagis pas. Mais la raison est tout autre. Quand je m'en rends compte, je me lève et bloque la porte.

« Non, ne t'en vas pas. MoiAussiJeSuisAmoureuxDeToi, dis-je rougissant et baissant la tête. »

Je le sens alors poser un doigt sous mon menton pour relever ma tête et rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux émeraude brillants d'une lueur encore inconnue aux miens. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction et sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes un millième de secondes puis se retirer aussi vite. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« Si tu t'es fait aussi beau c'est pour moi en fait ?

- Oui, effectivement. Je m'étais dit que si j'me mettais en valeur, je te plairais et que du coup tu m'aimerais ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour t'aimer Harry, t'es le plus bel être qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Depuis peut-être bien plus longtemps que toi. Tu m'as fasciné dès le premier jour, j'ai toujours été jaloux de tes amis, parce qu'eux pouvaient te voir rire, eux pouvaient te prendre dans leurs bras quand tu allais mal, eux pouvaient tout savoir de toi. Alors que moi, je n'étais rien de plus que ta Némésis, la personne que tu haïssais le plus. Mais ne dis t'on pas qu'entre la Haine et l'Amour il n'y a qu'un pas ? Tu viens de faire la plus belle chose possible, m'avoir avoué que tu m'aimais Harry. Que c'est moi l'Elu de ton cœur et pas une espèce de pimbêche qui n'en veut qu'a ta célébrité. Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Harry et ... Oh pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Drago, te rends tu compte a quel point la déclaration que tu viens de me faire est magnifique ?

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Merci d'être là. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me faire sentir vivant.

- Et la réciproque est valable aussi Drago. Je t'aime bien plus que ma pauvre vie d'orphelin toi, Drago Lucius Malfoy. »

Je n'en reviens pas, moi le plus insensible des hommes viens d'avouer son amour comme un simple Poufsoufle et j'ai aimé ça. Surtout les dernières paroles de mon ange. Je pose mes doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson me parcours a ce contact. Le baiser d'abord tendre s'approfondit au fur et a mesure jusqu'à ce que lui et moi devions nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je me rends compte que mes bras sont posés autour de sa taille et que lui à ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je le guidai donc jusqu'à un fauteuil, m'y assis et le fis assoir sur moi. Le baiser reprit tout aussi vite. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant un moment.

« Dray ... J'dois y aller.

- Ho ...

- Imagine la tête des autres quand ils verront que j'ai découché.

- Mais, viens avec moi ...

- Dray, je te promets que je viendrais dormir avec toi, mais uniquement quand notre relation sera publique.

- Tu veux officialiser notre relation ?, répondis-je des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bien sur mon ange.

- Alors attends-moi demain devant la grande salle. Je rentrerais et quelques minutes plus tar tu feras de même. Et viens t'assoir à mes côtés. De toute façon Blaise est au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. Et comme ça, je n'aurais pas à m'éterniser avec Parkinson.

- D'accord, fit-il en riant.

- Je te ramène à ton dortoir. Moi je peux être dans les couloirs mais toi non.

- Bien Monsieur le préfet en chef.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon amour. »

Après avoir ramené Harry à son dortoir, j'allai dans ma chambre et après m'être mis en boxer, je m'écoulai dans mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt, rêvant de mini-Harry.

Après m'être habillé, je descends à la Grande-salle et je vois Harry appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Il est encore plus magnifique qu'hier. Il est habillé d'une chemise en soie bordeaux, d'un pantalon blanc, de ses bottes en cuir de dragons et de sa magnifique ceinture et OH MON DIEU, il n'a plus ses horribles lunettes rondes. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je vis une lueur d'amusement dans son regard que je n'aurais jamais vu avant. Passant près de lui, il me fit un clin d'œil et je rentrai dans la Grande Salle attirant une fois de plus le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Je pars m'assoir aux côtés de Blaise.

[Pov of Omniscient.]

Harry se triturait les mains en dehors de la Salle. Il attendit un peu puis rentra, attirant tout les regards sur lui. Il prit un air rebelle et particulièrement sur de lui. Tous les regards suivaient ses moindres gestes. Etonnant la plupart des habitants de Poudlard, Harry se dirigea non pas vers sa table, mais vers celle des ennemis de sa maison. Drago, lui, le suivait du regard. Bien qu'il lance des regards assassins à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de poser ses yeux sur SON brun puis sur Lui. Harry vint s'assoir aux côtés de son chéri et au plus grand étonnement de l'assemblée, le Prince des Glaces roula le plus gros patin de toute l'histoire de Poudlard au Prince des Griffondors. Ils se sourirent après s'être détachés et ils se mirent à manger sous les regards horrifiés, tendres ou dégoutés. Un grand boum ce fit entendre, tout le monde sauf Harry releva la tête. Ronald Weasley venait une fois encore de se donner en public parce que Harry Potter venait d'avouer a la population entière qu'il aimait un homme, mais surtout un Serpentard et encore mieux, Drago Malfoy. Il sourit en entendant son petit-ami dire que son meilleur-ami venait encore de se donner en public comme personne d'autre ne sait le faire tout ça parce qu'il est homophobe et qu'il n'accepte pas que son meilleur ami sorte avec lui.

« Mon amour, je te ferais signaler que Ronald Weasley n'es plus mon meilleur-ami depuis qu'il m'a rejeté a cause mon homosexualité hein ! Et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle ne m'imagine qu'avec sa belle-sœur. Enfin ... Quand elle se sera décidée quoi. »

Alors que le Weasley en question venait de rouvrir les yeux, entendant ces belles paroles il se ré-évanouit faisant rire l'assemblée.

« A la la, me dit un garçon brun, Harry, moi c'est Blaise Zabini, le meilleur-ami de ton cher et tendre.

- Ha bonjour, sourit Harry, Drago m'as parlé de toi. Tu es celui qui découvre tout avant qu'on n'en a parlé.

- Exactement, dit-il souriant. Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas vers le plus glacial de tout les serpents ?

- Exact, dit-il, posant une main sur la cuisse du dit serpent ce qui le fit réagir.

- Blaise, Arrête d'embêter Harry, ça m'arrangerai. »

La réplique fit rire les concernés et ce dernier embrassa tendrement son blond. Toutes les filles virent leurs chances de s'approprier l'un des deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard réduites à néant et certaines d'entre elles partirent même en larmes de la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons en questions étaient plus occupés à se bécoter qu'à manger. Le professeur Snape, passant par la les obligèrent à se séparer.

« Monsieur Potter, fit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Si vous faites du mal à mon filleul, je vous assure que la mort vous sera une libération. Et puis, il y a des lits pour ça. Faites un peu honneur a votre maison Drago et arrêtez de fouiller la bouche de Potter a table, certains veulent manger. »

Il partit et c'est quand il fut parti s'assoir et qu'il se mis a manger que Harry réagis à ses paroles.

« SNAPE EST TON PARRAIN ? »

Paroles qui firent éclater de rire les deux serpentards à ses côtés, et Drago répondit positivement. Harry croyant qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque en sachant que même après Poudlard il devrait supporter son cher et tendre professeur de potion, il s'accrochait à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage murmurant des paroles plus débiles que les autres les faisant rire encore plus.

« Courage Harry. Dis-toi que t'auras Lucius à supporter aussi, dit Blaise pour embêter le jeune homme.

- Ho maman je vais mourir, ce n'est pas possible ...

- Harry, mon ange, courage hein. »

Quand ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, les 3 jeunes partirent dans la chambre du préfet où ils parlèrent pendant des heures, en fait jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été le bras autour des épaules de son chéri et le bras de son chéri en question autour de sa taille, et les deux Serpents partirent déjeuner. C'est riant aux éclats à une blague plus débile au possible de Blaise qu'ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione aux détours d'un couloir. Le roux semble rouge de colère contre son meilleur ami, bien qu'Hermione essaye au mieux de le retenir de blesser quelqu'un.

« Harry, cria le roux. Comment peux-tu nous faire un affront pareil ? Tu te rends compte que tu sors avec Drago Malfoy ? Le Drago Malfoy qui nous a fait chier pendant 7 ans ! Le Drago Malfoy que tu t'amusais à insulter avec nous ! Putain, que tu sortes avec un gars passe encore mais pas avec un Serpentard ! Surtout pas CE Serpentard. Je me rends pas compte comment tu peux aimer une enflure pareille Harry !

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY !

- Ho Hermione, tais toi tu penses exactement la même chose que moi et tu le sais !

- Ho Weasley, l'enflure elle t'emmerde okay ?

- Drago, lui répondit Harry avec un regard noir, c'est mon affaire là. Ronald, je ne te permets pas de traiter mon petit ami de cette manière. De plus, oui, je me rends compte que je sors avec lui. S'il nous a fait chier pendant 7 ans comme tu le dis si bien c'est uniquement par TA faute, tu n'en n'aurais pas vu que pour ma popularité et mon statut de survivant je ne ferais pas un affront pareil à ta chère et tendre maison vu que je serais à Serpentard. Oui t'as bien entendu, serpentard. Je n'y suis pas uniquement parce que j'ai refusé d'y aller. Je sors avec qui je veux Weasley, dit-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur. C'est ma vie, pas la tienne. Et je n'aime pas ta sœur, rentre toi sa dans la tête ! »

Cette tirade rendit tout le monde bouche bée y compris les personnes qui étaient arrivées en entendant Ron s'énerver.

« Maintenant que l'on a plus rien à ce dire, Adieu Weasley. Tu viens Dray ?

- Je te suis mon ange. »

Ils partirent donc comme prévu à la Grande salle.

[Eclipse temporelle - Saint Valentin]

[Pov of Harry Potter]

Je me réveille contre le torse de Drago, j'en reviens toujours pas que lui aussi m'aime. Lui dors toujours, mais on est samedi et en prime c'est la Saint Valentin, donc je le laisse dormir, je suis appuyé sur un bras, je le regarde dormir. Vers 10h, je vois ses yeux papillonner, et il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux orages qu'il tourne directement vers moi.

« Bonjour mon amour, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour mon cœur, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Drago, lui murmurais-je tendrement a l'oreille.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Mon Harry. »

On décide d'un commun accord, on décide de se lever et on décide de prendre une douche commune, bien qu'on ne l'ais encore jamais fait. On se dirige vers la salle de bain et je me déshabille dos à lui et me glisse à toute vitesse dans la douche, le faisant rire. Je le sens ce coller à moi et allume le jet d'eau. Il se détache de moi et je me décide enfin à le regarder, de haut en bas, me rendant compte de la beauté de son corps. Ses cheveux blonds, doux comme de la soie, ses yeux gris orage virant au bleu selon son humeur. Son visage parfait reflétant ses émotions depuis qu'il n'y porte plus son voile d'indifférence. Son torse magnifiquement dessiné, et ... ouaw ... Il est vraiment parfait. Je me mets à rougir au moment où je me rends compte qu'il me regarde un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il se mis a laver ses cheveux, s'amusant avec son corps pour me faire réagir, il se rendit compte de mon malaise et se rinça les cheveux avant de revenir se coller à moi et se rendre compte de la raison de celui-ci. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'il m'embrassait. Il posa sa main sur mon pénis et commença à me caresser, me faisant soupirer de contentement. Il fit glisser sa langue dans mon cou, le torse, mima l'acte sexuel passant sa langue dans mon nombril me faisant frissonner de désir et gémir. Il fit glisser sa langue sur mon sexe brulant me faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. Il s'amuse à récolter les petites gouttes perlant au niveau de mon gland avant de me prendre totalement en bouche, faisant monter mon plaisir.

« Dragooooo ... »

Il entama de léger vas et viens sur mon sexe a l'aide de sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue contre celui-ci. Je posai mes mains dans ses cheveux, me cambrant la tête contre la paroi de la douche ce qui fit sourire Dray.

« Draaay, mon amouuur ...

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Haaaa, mais continuuuue. »

Cela le fit rire, il reprit sa tache, accélérant la cadence.

« Haaan Dray je vaais ... »

Le dit Dray, accéléra encore jusqu'à récolter ma semence, et avale. Il remonte au niveau de mon visage, m'embrasse passionnément.

Nous descendons dans la grande salle, mon paquet dans la poche de mon pantalon. On entre et partons-nous assoir à la table des Serpents, on salue tout le monde et on s'assied. Je déposai la petite boite devant mon amour, lui souhaitant une bonne fête, tout sourire. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, découvrant mon cadeau. Un simple pendentif, nous représentant symboliquement. Un serpent enroulé autour du cou d'un lion. Le sourire de mon amour s'agrandit avant qu'il se lève, attirant tout les regards sur nous. Il posa un genou a terre m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pensai plus à rien juste a ce magnifique jeune homme agenouillé devant moi.

« Harry James Potter. Malgré que durant 6 ans, la rivalité nous a bien plus atteint que l'amour, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte a quel point j'ai été jaloux. Jaloux de toi et de l'attention que l'on te portait, de leurs regards sur toi. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment rendu compte, jusqu'au moment où l'Amour l'a emporté sur la Haine. Cette journée là, ou plutôt cette soirée là a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Celle où tu m'as avoué ton amour. Ton amour pour moi. Je n'ai jamais cru cela possible Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aimerais avec tout ce que j'avais fait dans le passé. Malgré tout, ton cœur m'a choisi. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime bien plus que tout, dit-il d'une voix émue, rougissant, sortant un écrin émeraude et l'ouvrant. Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il me fallu le temps que je me rende compte de la gravité de ses paroles. Des larmes d'émotion me montèrent aux yeux. L'émotion se fit entendre dans ma voix quand je lui répondis.

« Oui Je le veux. Ho Drago Lucius Malfoy, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime bien plus que tout. »

Et nous scellons notre futur d'un simple baiser.

[Eclipse de 5 ans.]

Aujourd'hui ça fait 5 ans que Drago m'as demandé en mariage. Bientôt 5 ans que je suis devenu Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Nous sommes Papa de Deux enfants : Lucius James Potter-Malfoy qui a 4 ans et Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy qui en a 2. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne laisserais ma famille. Elle compte bien trop à mes yeux. A la sortie de Poudlard, je n'avais plus l'envie de continuer mes études, je voulais profiter de la vie. De ce fait, le Professeur McGonnagal m'as contacté et m'as proposé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que Drago est apprenti de son parrain, le Professeur Snape pour devenir Maître des Potions et peut-être un jour Professeur de Potions.

_

Voilà, c'est ma toute première fanfiction et mon tout premier O-S. Soyez indulgent. Tout les commentaires constructifs sont acceptés bien sur :)

Review ?


End file.
